


Uninterrupted

by Inked_bottom997



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV), petramos - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_bottom997/pseuds/Inked_bottom997
Summary: My take on what would have happened if the twins hadn't showed up while JR and Petra were...in the closet.





	Uninterrupted

JR had forgotten how much she missed being with Petra. The way the blonde moved her tongue down her neck, across her collarbone. The way she pulled back and bit her lip as she stared into her eyes. The way her hands felt as they explored every inch of her body.   
“Okay, this is really hot, but why are we in a closet?” JR asked he voice an octave lower due to desire.   
“I had security cameras installed everywhere and this is the only blind spot,” Petra responded before immediately continuing to kiss JR.   
JR chuckled,  
“Someone is in a hurry.”  
“The twins will be back soon, so we have to be quick.”  
JR flashed her cocky smile,  
“We both know it won’t take long once I start touching you.”  
“You may be right. But I have no intentions of taking my hands off of you right now.”  
JR could feel her heart speed up, her breath catch in her throat. She attempted to move so that Petra was the one pinned against the wall. Usually, this would prove to be easy since Petra loved to submit to her. It was not the case this time. Petra looked at her with pure hunger in her eyes, and pinned JR’s hands against the wall.  
“What are you doing?” JR said, her mind playing through all kinds of scenarios, all of them making her body feel weak.  
“I told you, I am going to get you off.”  
JR smirked as she recalled Petra telling her about her sex dream.  
Her thinking was quickly interrupted as Petra, in one swift movement, removed both her shirt and bra. JR’s nipples instantly hardened, from more than just the cold. Petra didn’t hesitate before taking one of those nipples into her mouth, drawing small circles around it with her tongue. JR couldn’t suppress the small moan that escaped her. She really had missed the feeling of Petra’s mouth, her tongue...and this was made ten times better due to the fact that she was utterly and hopelessly in love with this woman.   
Petra raised her head so that she was, once again, eye level with JR. She smashed their lips together, her tongue fighting for dominance against JR’s. Petra began slowly moving her hand lower, taking a minute to gently massage both of JR’s breast.   
JR missed those hands. The way they knew her body so well, the way they fit perfectly in hers, how soft they were every time she planted little kisses to them.  
Petra’s hand was now lightly tracing designs across JR’s stomach, feeling every one of the brunette’s toned abs.   
Petra started placing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to JR’s neck as she slowly slid her hand into her pants.  
Both women gasped as Petra’s hand made contact.  
“I guess you were right. This won’t take long.” Petra said with a smirk.  
JR was unable to respond, Petra began to place the lightest pressure on her clit. Even that caused her legs to almost give out. Luckily, Petra was there to keep her upright. JR’s breathing was now labored, her usually perfect hair was wild and sweaty, her face was flushed, and Petra knew she had never seen anything so fucking beautiful.  
Petra slowly inserted two fingers inside of JR, causing the woman to let out a long moan, her back arching slightly.   
JR had missed how Petra felt inside of her. The way the blonde’s eyes darkened and her breath hitched every time she thrust into her.  
Petra began pumping her fingers faster and faster inside of JR. Drawing the most satisfying noises from the other woman. JR’s nails were digging, almost painfully, into Petra’s shoulders, her head resting on top of the blonde’s.   
Petra added a third finger and began to circle JR’s clit with her thumb. JR was helpless. Her eyes were barely open, her lips parted, chest heaving with labored breaths.   
“God, I missed you,” Petra whispered in her ear. “I missed being inside you.”  
JR came undone as those words hit her ears. With a loud “fuck”, her head thrown back, and Petra placing kisses along her neck.   
Petra slowly removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth, licking them clean. JR almost came again at the sight of that. She grabbed Petra’s face and kissed her, hard. Moaning as she tasted herself on the blonde’s lips.   
Those lips..god she missed those lips.   
JR deepened the kiss before moving so that Petra was now the one against the wall. She leaned in close,  
“Now, I am really going to get you off,” she said, smirking as she once again remembered Petra’s dream.   
It was obvious that Petra was having the same thought. Her blue eyes darkened, her cheeks flushed, and JR could hear her breath quicken.  
JR kissed Petra once more before lowering herself onto her knees. She placed her hands on Petra’s hips and pulled her closer, pulling her shorts down in one swift movement. JR placed a light kiss to each of Petra’s hips before removing the blonde’s panties. JR didn’t hesitate before sticking out her tongue and gently flicking Petra’s clit. Petra’s hands instantly tangled in brown curls, her hips bucking, forcing JR closer.   
JR, of course, didn’t mind as she began to swipe her tongue along the full length of Petra’s vagina. Causing the blonde to clench her knees against the brunette’s head.   
JR had missed the way Petra tasted, the way she couldn’t keep her legs open, JR having to force them apart, the way her hands tangled in her hair.  
Petra was beyond turned on from having just witness JR come undone that JR barely had to insert her tongue before Petra’s body froze, and she started cursing in Czech. JR removed her tongue and cleaned Petra up before standing up. As soon as she was eye level with Petra, Petra began kissing her, softer than before but no less passionate.   
“I missed you so much, JR.”  
“Yeah, I got that.”  
Petra kissed JR again. JR pulling back shortly after,  
“I missed you too,” she whispered.  
And for the first time, in a long time, both women felt their hearts begin to glow... instead of break.


End file.
